Such a lighting device can be used, for example, as a light-generating unit in a projector, e.g. for video projectors or data projectors, but also for headlight applications in the automotive sector and for lighting equipment in the entertainment, architecture and general lighting sectors.
The document DE 10 2010 001 945 A1 discloses a lighting device for generating light by means of a wavelength conversion arrangement for a projector.
The document DE 10 2011 085 978 A1 discloses optical arrangements for the excitation of phosphors by means of excitation radiation. The excitation radiation is supplied by a laser array.
What is disadvantageous is that part of the excitation radiation is scattered or reflected back from the surface of the irradiated phosphor without being converted and no longer contributes to the wavelength conversion. The efficiency of the wavelength conversion decreases as a result.